


My heart beats so damn quick when you say my name

by tisktisk (PornyZiallFeels)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: M/M, but not really, mentions of elounor - Freeform, mentions of gryles, zerrie sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-12
Updated: 2014-03-12
Packaged: 2018-01-15 11:39:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1303540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PornyZiallFeels/pseuds/tisktisk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chauffeur! Niall gets lucky enough to drive R&B singer! Zayn to the Brit Awards and they just can't stop eye-fucking each other in the rear view mirror, until the privacy partition goes up that is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My heart beats so damn quick when you say my name

**Author's Note:**

> So [Icecooly94](http://www.icecooly94.tumblr.com/) asked for Ziall based off of Partition by Beyonce and I tried but I think I did it wrong because it ended up not being anything like the song, just a story inspired by the lyric ‘driver roll up the partition please’ and having way more Perrie in it than originally intended, sorry :(

Pulling into the lot of the Cowell car service garage, Niall put his rundown Toyota in park before hopping out, his usual grin on his face as he entered the office of Liam Payne to collect the key to the car he’d be driving that night.

“Payno wuzzaaaaaap?” Liam rolled his eyes at the tired joke but couldn’t help but smile at Niall’s enthusiasm he’d never met anyone who enjoyed driving other people around, people rich enough to buy and sell him a couple hundred times over as the Irishman did.

“Evening Nialler.” He replied knowing the blonde would accept no other greeting. Without warning Niall jumped up onto his desk, his arse landing on a few important paper as he swung his legs excitedly like a bloody child hyped up on sugar.

“Niall, please those are important!” Liam hissed, reaching out for said papers but not daring to try and pull them out from under Niall, lest he rip them. Niall rolled his eyes and made no move to get off the desk.

“Soooo what fabulous celebrity am I driving tonight, it being the Brit Awards and all…please say Beyonce, I will give my left nut if it’s Beyonce.”

“It’s not Beyonce, fortunately.” He tacked on at the end eyeing the excitable blonde. Niall’s shoulders sagged for a moment in disappointment before he sat up straight once more, smile back in pace as he waited to see whom he was assigned.

“Is it Harry Styles again then? He was a right laugh to drive around, especially afterward pissed off his arse and almost missing the seat when he tried to slide in, damn paps and their camera flashes nearly blinding him, good thing Grimmy had been there to catch ‘im yeah?” He finished wiggling his eyebrows conspiratorially.

It was to just about every drivers knowledge at this point that the singer and radio one DJ were shagging because once the doors were closed and they were safely shielded by the tinted windows, up went thee privacy partition when the two men found it impossible to keep their hands off one another. No one ever said anything though because both men were loyal customers of the car service and hasn’t come out as a couple to the public yet.

“No sorry, it’s actually Hazza’s close mate and rival on the charts Zayn Malik you’ve been blessed with tonight.” Liam said with a roll of his eyes, and Niall wondered if the older boy could’ve said the word blessed with any more sarcasm, because unlike Harry Zayn was rumored to be quite the diva.

Niall’s eyes widened when the gravity of what Liam had just said finally hit him and he reached out to grab at the front of Liam’s jumper, hauling him up from his chair slightly.

“Wait, no…Liam are you kidding me? I can’t drive Zayn Malik!” Liam frowned down at where Niall’s fist were clenched around his sweater no doubt wrinkling the material and pinched Niall’s wrists until he finally released his hold.

“Well that’s who Cowell assigned you tonight so you’re going to.” He informed him gruffly, trying futilely to smooth his jumper out once more. Needing for his hands to me doing something he knotted them through his blonde tresses giving them a painful tug.

“Yeah but we both know you have the power to switch around drivers if you feel something may go wrong like that time Lou was assigned to drive that ponce Max George of that band The Wanted, you knew Louis would most likely end up running off the road on purpose if you didn’t switch ‘im and Andy around that night. You can do the same thing fer me Payno, come on!”

“There is no suitable reason for me to switch you though Horan.”

“There is! You know I’ve been gone for Zayn for the past two years, since he’d first gone on the X factor, and you know how I am I’m right chatty with my costumers couldn’t be quiet if I tried…I’m likely to say something to offend him like ask if he wouldn’t mind if I climbed back there and rode his bloody cock _doyouwanttogetmefired_ is that it Payno? Do you not like working with me because that’s what’s going to happen if I drive him to the Brit’s tonight.”

“Oh god, 1. I don’t hate you, 2. you’re not going to get fired because you’re a professional above all else even long sated crushes on pretty prissy popstars.” Liam paused to let Niall marvel at his alliteration before continuing “and thirdly even if you couldn’t contain yerself for whatever reason of your own accord, Zayn will not be riding alone this evening, you’ll also be driving miss Perrie Edwards his date to the Brits as well.”

“That’s even worse! Now on top of fanboying over both Zayn Malik and Perrie Edwards but I’ll also have  the urge to brake short and see if I can smash that over made up face of hers into the partition giving her a bloody nose or summat.”

“You’d never.”

“Fine but I’ll be thinking it.” Niall reasoned, huffily crossing his arms.

“That’s fine so long as you do yer job.”

“S’not fine, I’ll be distracted while driving and likely drive us into a tree so really it’s for survival sake that you reassign me Liam.” He grumbled into his chest, pulling out the big guns by actually calling Liam by his name. Liam who had just turned from retrieving the key to Niall’s car for the night off the hook and froze, the arm with the key still outstretched towards his friend.

“Do you really not think you can do it Niall, if you honestly think you can’t I’ll reassign you…BUT I’ll be switching you with Tommo who knows all about yer crush and will probably just tell Zayn about all your stalker-ish ways to the point that if you two ever met the poor man would likely have a restraining order put on ya, because you know how much Louis enjoys embellishing the truth.”

The blonde growled, but snatched the keys out of Liam’s hand, finally climbing gingerly down from the desk so as not to disturb Liam’s precious paperwork.

“Get fucked Leemo, and just be prepared for retaliation for this.” Liam couldn’t help but chuckle at that because retaliation to Niall meant getting breakfast and not thinking to bring Liam anything.

“I’m literally trembling on the inside Nialler.” Liam snarked, already grabbing the top paper off the pile Niall had been sitting on to him back in work mode. Niall maturely stuck his tongue out at him even though his head was already bent over his work and thus couldn’t see it.

XXX

Niall wrung his hands on the steering wheel as he waited just outside Zayn’s sprawling mansion. Psyching himself up, he glanced down at the clock when yet another minute ticked by, he’d been out there for ten minutes already not including the five extra because he always liked to be early rather than on time. He was just about to start drumming a beat to keep himself occupied when the door to the house opened and out walked—sauntered more like Zayn looking so fucking good Niall literally had to check his chin for drool in the mirror before he got out the car to get the door for the singer.

Zayn gave him no more than a cursory glance before silently ducking down into the car. Niall groaned silently wondering what he could’ve possibly done to already screw this night up. Mentally chastising himself he climbed back into the driver’s seat to start the car. Taking a deep breath he decided to just go for it, fuck it if Zayn had any complaints about the service afterward Cowell and Liam had no one else to blame by themselves.

“Hiya Zayn, the name’s Niall and I’ll be getting ya where ya need to go. Just wanted you know yer in good hands, I’m one of Cowell’s best drivers if not the best though I’m not usually one for tooting me own horn ya know?” Finally looking up from his phone Zayn stared at Niall as if he’d lost his mind.

“Niall?” Zayn asked, raising one cool eyebrow. He wasn’t used to his drivers being this chatty let alone on first name basis with him; in all honesty he can’t even remember the last time the privacy partition hadn't already been up when he got into a car.

“Erm, Horan?” Niall offered in a small voice, the darker man made a face but said nothing, starting to bring his phone back up, which Niall really didn’t want, he wanted the singer to talk to him damnit he’s practically loved this man from afar for two years and this may be his only chance, he really didn’t want to waste it by doing his job and ‘respecting the clients privacy’.

“So yer up for best break out R&B this year.” He tried again. “I’m no psychic but I know you’re totally going to win.” Zayn dropped his phone once more and this time he actually smirked, meeting Niall’s eyes in the rearview mirror.

“Oh yeah and how’d ya know that then?” Niall shrugged like it was nothing, like he just conversed with celebrities on the regular which ok maybe he did but those other celebrities weren’t _Zayn_ , he was in a whole other category in Niall’s mind so he shouldn’t be as composed as he was and yet it felt right talking to Zayn like this, comfortable.

“Because I only voted for you about a million times…” He said with a chuckle then cleared his throat at Zayn odd look.

“Naw just kidding but I just know good music when I hear it and you are amazing. Got both yer albums.”

“Are you _kidding_ about that as well then?” The darker man sniffed, their eyes meeting in the rearview mirror once more.

“No.” Niall said in all sincerity and Zayn sat up straighter in his seat.

_Oh_

“I’m a huge fan, haven’t gotten around to seeing you live but that’s only because tickets are a bit on the pricey side—knew I should’ve gone to see ya on the X factor tour when I had the chance, at least those tickets are somewhat reasonable…not that yours aren’t—I mean for the _content_ and all, I bet its worth every penny but uh…I’ll just shut up now, want me to um roll the partition up?” Niall rambled on, his nerves finally catching up with him until he finally just gave up. To his surprise Zayn just chuckled lightly.

“No, that’s alright…so you’ve been a fan since X factor then?” Niall’s snapped back to the mirror to find Zayn smiling.

“Oh yes, I voted for you a couple times then, _not kidding_. You were robbed when that cunt Katie got saved over ya.” Zayn clucked his tongue at the use of such an ugly word.

“Hey now…” Niall nodded in agreement, already knowing he was in the wrong.

“Sorry sorry, I just never liked her much the way she was always throwing shade at everyone on the show and tossing them under the bus to advance her own career.”

“Yeah she still talks shit on twitter about me even today but like whatever I’m not crying about it now, not winning the X factor turned out to be the best thing for me yeah?”

“Suppose so.” Niall agreed causing Zayn’s eyes narrowed a bit.

“What’s yer favorite song off the new album then?” He asked suddenly, as if testing Niall. The blonde bit his lip but couldn’t help but answer honestly.

“Last First Kiss; that high note you hit at the very end…I’ve watched you perform it live on YouTube and it’s sick mate.” Zayn seemed taken aback by his answer and was struck speechless for mo until he seemed to shake himself from his stupor, smirking.

“So is that why you decided not to come to the X factor tour because Katie was going to be there?” Niall shook his head.

“Naw, my ex at the time Josh didn’t want to go, took me to a hockey game instead…I don’t even _like_ hockey, I’m a footie lad but it’s all good, water under the bridge as they say.”

“ _He_ not a fan then?” Zayn prodded on, putting emphasis on the pronoun for some reason.

“Nope, complained about me forcing him to watch every week except when Aiden was on, he thought he was bloody well fit which yeah I can see it but he was no, uh…”

“No _who_ Niall?” The blonde gulped and made a show of swerving to avoid another car.

“Whoa look at me chattering on like an old biddy at afternoon tea when I ought to be watching the road.” Zayn hummed but at a glance Niall could see the smug, knowing look on the older man’s face and couldn’t help but blush.

All too soon Niall found himself pulling up in front of Perrie’s apartment complex, but unlike with Zayn there was no waiting as not a moment later the Little Mix singer came prancing out in a shimmery gold gown hair done up and looking flawless with a face chockfull of makeup. Niall met her at the car door, holding it open for her, mindful of her dress as he closed it behind her.

Sliding back into the driver’s seat, he watched from the rearview mirror as Perrie greeted Zayn with a kiss on each cheek and a gushing ‘Zayn dahling’ Niall set off towards the O2 unable to tune the couple out as Perrie prattled on about who she was most excited to see and how handsome Zayn looked tonight and who she was wearing. All nonsensical shite that Niall couldn’t give a toss about honestly and he kept stealing looks at Zayn in the rearview shocked to find Zayn’s eyes already there waiting for him each time until finally Perrie turned to see what had Zayn so distracted and frowned when she met Niall’s smiling blue eyes.

“Driver, would you roll up the partition please?” She asked sweetly, but the look on her face was anything but, sneering at his audacity to _spy_ on them. Niall waited for any protests from Zayn but when none came he regretfully slid his eyes away from the mirror and silently pressed the button as told.

Driving the rest of the way to the arena in silence, but not really because his mind was all but silent, loudly screaming that he’d had an actual conversation with Zayn motherfucking Malik, thinking about how fuck me gorgeous he was looking tonight and how whatever cologne he was wearing had filled the entire car with a heavenly aroma that still clung to the air even now.

His mind also ran away with itself imagining what Perrie and him were doing now that they had their privacy, were they making out, was she giving him a good luck blowy…god knows that’s what he would be doing if he were in her shoes, he so would get on his knees and blow Zayn’s bloody brains out through his dick if given the chance, maybe just a quick, innocent as anything handjob.

 Or perhaps she wasn’t wearing any knickers under that ball gown of hers and was back there straddling his dick, careful not to wrinkle either of them too much as she rode the fuck out of him as if she were born to do it. Niall tightened his already death grip on the steering wheel, shutting his eyes at the next red light and count to ten in his head to calm himself.

After all he had no _right_ to be upset, it’s not like he had any claims at all to Zayn, as far as he and the rest of the world who read trash magazines such as The Sun and The Mirror knew Zayn and the Little Mix doll were happily in love and even talking wedding bells soon so why wouldn’t they get off in the back off their town car with the partition up, on such a glorious night as this where one was up for a prestigious award and the other up for their very first nomination ever?

Forty-five minutes later he rolled up to the red carpeted curb, squinting slightly as flashbulbs already went off in anticipation of who could be hidden in this new car. Niall took a deep breath more than a little used to this after three years on the job this wasn’t his first time to the rodeo after all.

He sat up, straightened his tie in case he happened to get in any pictures and ended up in the shot used for a cover photo he climbed out his seat and rounded the car, he opened the door with one hand and held the other up for Perrie to hold as she gracefully unfolded out of the car, all toothy smiles as she addressed the many paps and fans calling out to her.

She moved further onto the red carpet, already posing and literally eating up the attention as she waited for Zayn to join her. Niall didn’t know if he should offer a hand to Zayn as well, Harry had needed it but that’s because his legs were so damn long that he was a bit like Bambi on ice when he tried getting out himself and nearly fell and brained himself on the concrete ground.

In the end he offered the singer his hand and if Zayn didn’t want it, he could just ignore it, but to Niall’s surprise his tanned hand with a dove tattoo clasped around Niall’s pale own as he slid from the car like liquid and Niall’s throat threatened to close up on him because Zayn was just so goddamn beautiful it wasn’t fair.

“Good luck.” He couldn’t help but choke out when Zayn righted himself, discreetly smoothing out any wrinkles he may have from sitting so long.

The darker man froze obviously not expecting Niall to speak. As it was Niall wasn’t actually looking at Zayn, but staring just passed him, talking more over his shoulder than to his face, but then Zayn squeezed the hand he still held and Niall blushed embarrassed and tried pulling his hand away but Zayn just tightened his hold until Niall had no choice but to look at him, confused until Zayn smiled softly whispering back.

“Don’t need it do I, you said I was a shoe in didn’t ya, _Niall_?” It was the adding of his name at the end that had Niall’s knees threatening to buckle right out from under him but he managed to stay upright as he smiled back just as softly and nodded.

Satisfied and still smiling Zayn finally released his hand and moved to join Perrie in front of the paps until someone with a headset came to collect them, guiding them where they needed to be.

Niall watched for a beat more before he closed his door and slid back behind the wheel, driving off so that another car, carrying some other star could take his place.

XXX

Niall didn’t know what to do with himself for the next two hours, normally he’d meet up with another driver and go eat somewhere, or back when he was still with Josh he’d stop home for a little hanky panky to pass the time but now there was no Josh and the only other driver he could stand since Liam’s promotion was Louis and ever since he’d met his current girlfriend Eleanor he’s been a bit useless, never having time to hang with his mates anymore.

Niall wishes he could be more cross with his friend but the truth was he loved the both of them and was genuinely happy that they’d found each other, he knew the Honeymoon phase would eventually wear off and he’d have his mate back but until then he was left stranded at eight pm on a Wednesday night.

He decided to hit up Nando’s for some take out, because nothing was sadder than sitting at a table at Nando’s all by your lonesome. They were pretty busy tonight considering that he thought everyone would be in their homes watching the Brit Awards but he guessed that since the invention of TiVo and DVR people weren’t as confined to their homes due to their favorite show on television could simply program it to record and go about your business, watch it later when you had a spare minute.

He placed his order and stood off to the side to wait for it, smiling at the girl beside him who was batting her eyelashes flirtingly at him, she was cute and he wouldn’t have minded taking her number if he went for her type, you know _chits_. But alas he was as gay as the queen is old. When his number was called he collected his food and with a tip of his hat to the flirty girl he made his way back to his car and ate in the parking lot, while Zayn’s album played in the background.

“You’ll never love yerself half as much as I lurve you.” He warbled along with Zayn’s smooth as melted chocolate voice.

“You’ll never treat yerself right dahling, but I want you to!” He was getting a bit choked up at this point; Little Things always did this to him no matter how many times he’s heard it, he was always reduced to a sniveling mess by the end.

“If I let you know-oh-ohhh I’m here…for you, maybe you’ll loooooove yerself.” Here he picked up his medium chocolate shake, picturing Zayn’s face on it.

“Like I. Love you. Ohhhh!” To his own shock he found himself leaning in to kiss the styrofoam cup as the song played on, only realizing how ridiculous this was when he heard the tittering sounds of children’s laughter and opened his eyes to find two kids laughing and pointing as they passed the front of his car walking with their parents to where their own car was parked.

He quickly set the shake back down in the cup holder cheeks aflame and instead paused the song in favor of gathering his rubbish up to take it to the bin.

He rode around aimlessly, killing a whole hour and a half listening to the entire album and most of Zayn’s first record before deciding he wanted dessert as well and stopped off for ice cream. Again the girl behind the counter eyed him appreciatively as she handed him his change and this just must be his night because he didn’t usually get such a reaction from girls _or_ boys especially not while in uniform, on account it made him look like a butler with a funny hat.  He dropped the change into her tip jar and took his double scoop cone over to a seat by the window instead of eating in the car again.

He was done with his first scoop and working on the next when a loud squeal came from the back room as another girl maybe a few years younger than the one at the register came running out, bouncing in place, she took the other girls hands until she was bouncing too.

“He did it, he did it.” She cried.

“He who?” The composed teen asked as the younger one sucked in a few gulps of air until she finally beamed showing off her braces.

“Zen, he won. He won best new R&B artist!!!” She squealed again completely ignoring Niall sitting there, or maybe she just hadn’t seen him yet. The girl behind the register joined her bouncing for real this time and Niall knew _she_ knew he was there and just didn’t seem to care in her excitement.

Niall would admit he felt like getting up and jumping around himself, Zayn won, he knew he would but it was something else having it confirmed.

“I guess I’ll take over now since Harreh’s about to perform soon and we had a deal.” She grumbled sullenly in her deep northern accent.

“Damn straight we did, I gotta support my future baby daddy don’t I?” Both girls giggled at that and Niall hid his own smile behind his ice cream when he felt them look over at him, pointedly pretending to stare out the window.

He finished the rest of his cone slowly and left with a wink to both girls when Harry’s future baby mama returned to the front in a daze claiming Harry to be the sexiest thing on two legs and both commenting on Little Mix losing out to Neon Jungle for best new girl group.

With eyes on the clock he reckoned he had just enough time to fill the tank back up before finding his way back to the O2 parking lot where he was to wait until he was radioed in to pick Zayn and Perrie back up to take them to whichever swanky Brits after party they desired.

He hadn’t been parked but a minute when Liam’s voice boomed through his radio.

“Car twenty-three, come in car twenty-three.” Niall rolled his eyes and picked up his walkie.

“Payno, what’s this car twenty-three mess?”

“Niall.” Liam breathed into the radio, sounding tense. “Zayn is ready for pick up.”

“Yeah yeah Roger that, I’m on my way.” The radio crackled to life again as if Liam wanted to say more, probably ask Niall if he’d done anything embarrassing yet but then it went silent again.

Niall pulled around just in time to see Zayn and Perrie walking down the red carpet for the second time, the crowd of fans and paps having doubled in size if you can imagine since Niall first drove off. The couple were all smiles, loosened with drink no doubt and Niall watched as Zayn actually spun Perrie making her dress fan out dramatically for the cameras and Niall couldn’t help but think how handsome a couple they truly made.

He got out meeting them at the door, not expecting the smile Zayn gave him as he approached, clapping Niall on the shoulder and squeezing before helping Perrie into the car and quickly following in after her. Still in shock Niall shut the door and quickly maneuvered the car away from the crowd.

Waiting until he’d put some distance between the car and the arena he hit the intercom button, trying his best to settle his accent into something intelligible.

“Good evening Mr. Malik and Miss Edwards, I hope the night has gone well up until now for you both. I just need to know what after party you plan to attend and I’ll be out of your hair again.” He let go of the button so that the other end could speak, he was more than a little disappointed to hear Perrie’s not Zayn’s voice ring through.

“Oh how I wish I could um…” Niall could hear Zayn whispering in the background “ _Niall_ , I really wish I could but unfortunately me and the girls have an early flight back to America, because you know we’re on tour with Demi Lovato right isn’t just so _cool_?” She chirped, sounding so much more pleasant not that she was buzzed off of alcohol. Niall couldn’t help but grin, speaking through his teeth.

“Erm, yes I love Demi, big fan me.”

“Us too, she so nice and funny and _nice_.” Niall waited until he was done laughing to press the button.

“I bet.”

“So just home for me, don’t supposed Zayn will be going to ay parties either he’s such rubbish at the whole celebrity lifestyle isn’t he? Always hiding away in his house until he’s forced to make an appearance…ouch Zayn did you really just punch me in the tit? You’re so lucky you’re ga—“

The intercom cuts off suddenly and Niall can literally feel the car rattle as the two wrestle or whatever it was they were doing in the back seat. So Niall did as instructed, bypassing the clubs where he knew some of the bigger parties were being held in and headed straight to Perrie’s apartment instead.

However when he got there before he could even get out the back door was pushed open and Zayn piled out giggling as he gestured for Niall not to leave the car, helping Perrie out the car himself and the two stumbled to the glass doors of the building hanging all over each other much to the doorman’s amusement.

Once there Zayn hugged the blonde pretending to nibble at her neck making her cackle loud and unattractively as she pushed him away and turned to the car, wiggling her fingers at Niall who could do nothing but wiggle his back at her making her and Zayn giggle drunkenly. Perrie opened her mouth to shout something to him but Zayn quickly clapped a hand over her mouth and not so gently shoved her into the building where her doorman was there to lead her to the lift while Zayn watched on through the doors.

The blonde pouted then thought better of it and flipped him off just as the lift doors closed. Zayn didn’t seem offended just shook his head, smiling at the ground as he turned and strutted back to the car where the door was still wide open and waiting with far too much coordination for someone so drunk.  Harry surely would’ve tripped over his own ski sized boots by now Niall thought as he moved to get out the car but was again stopped with a look from the singer.

With Zayn settled back in Niall drove off destination still unknown. Did he take Perrie’s word for it and assume that Zayn didn’t feel like hitting up the after Brit party circuit and just take him home or should he at least ask and make sure? His finger hovered over the intercom button about to press down when Zayn beat him to it.

“Driver roll down the partition please.” He sand into the speaker, sounding much closer then he needed to be. Niall was all too happy to oblige, pressing the button and meeting Zayn’s grinning face in the rearview.

“There he is!” The singer crowed at the sight off Niall. The blonde bit his lip to hide his fond smile because Zayn looked all sorts of adorable his eyes twinkling merrily, his cheeks pink with alcohol.

“Hello Mr. Malik.” He chuckled, turning the car to avoid a dead end. Zayn frowned.

“What’s this Mr. Malik shite…my fans call me Zen, you did earlier.” Niall too lost his smile.

“Yeah but…”

“It’s _Zen_.” Zayn said with finality and his smile was back as if it had never left.

“Right, so what’s up? Did ya want to drop into a party or?” Zayn made a noncommittal noise, and then sniffed the air exaggeratedly, sitting up even.

 “Is that, do I smell Nando’s?” Niall blushed; he knew he’d forgotten to do something.

“Uh yeah I sorta ate earlier to kill time and because _dinner_ you know? Must’ve forgotten to spray the car afterward, my bad.” He shrugged still a bit cautious as to how friendly to be with the singer. He wasn’t prepared for Zayn to groan loudly, a hand coming to rub at his belly.

“God, I could sure go for a spicy chicken wrap right about now with Peri-peri fries, I’m bloody well starving.”

“We could do that, I mean I can take you to the drive thru maybe, so not to make a fuss.”

“Yeah?” Zayn asked hopefully, sitting back and relaxing once more.

“Sure, I’ll even get something meself I’m always up to eating, Nando’s especially.” Zayn nodded but didn’t actually say whether that’s what he wanted to do or not.

“I won you know, that award you said I’d win. I did.”

“Oh yeah I heard two girls screaming about it in the ice cream shop, congratulations.” Zayn licked his lips.

“You had ice cream too?” Niall licked his lips too without realizing it.

“Uh well yeah, told ya I like food besides had two hours to kill didn’t I?” Zayn chuckled and it could be Niall’s imagination but he could’ve sworn he saw Zayn’s hand graze his dick.

“I wish I could’ve killed those two hours doing anything other than sitting around nibbling on rabbit food and drinking  while Perrie and her band birds talked about what everyone was wearing and slut-shaming Katy Perry. The only highlights of the night were of course winning, Hazza’s performance and when Harry won the lifetime achievement award the bloody git was off in the loo having a wee or so he says Nick was conveniently absent from his seat as well so who knows what they’d really gotten up to in there...I mean _fuck_.” Zayn’s mouth snapped closed his eyes wide as saucers as he realized he’d just basically outed his best mate.

“No sweat mate I know all about the two of them have known for a while now his secrets safe with me.” Zayn seemed to physically deflate with relief.

“Alright then, so the sorry sod came sprinting down the bloody aisle and accepted the award near breathless and looking like a total knob, was classic Styles.” The blonde lad threw his head back laughing loudly at that, just imagining Harry, knowing he’d probably done it all without shame.

“Sounds it, he’s quite made for the limelight isn’t he? Eats it up with a certain flair all his own.”

“Yeah.”Zayn agreed quietly. “Anyway I really wanted to thank you.” At this Niall’s forehead wrinkles up in confusion.

“For what telling you you were going to win? Was nothing to it, just blind faith like any fan would have yeah? It was all your own doing mate.”

“Hmm, yes but that’s not what I was thanking you for.”

“O-kay.”

“Wanted to thank you for helping me stay sane for the last two hours, you and that smile of yours and gorgeous eyes, those curious calluses on the pads of your fingers that had me wondering if you played an instrument in yer spare time when you weren’t busy driving around wayward celebrities of course.”

“Wait what?” Zayn grinned, shaking his head.

“That was just the first twenty minutes after that I sort of let my imagination run wild.” This time there was no mistaking it when Zayn’s hand trailed down his thighs to cup his dick, giving it a generous squeeze that had the older man shutting his eyes and moaning. Niall, jerked the wheel as it started to drift into the wrong lane and fixed his eyes back on the road, but it wasn’t a second later he was peeking into the rearview again.

“Pictured what you would look like laid out on my king sized bad, all blonde hair and flushed skin, imagined what you would taste like, sound like…hell _smell like_ as I buried my nose in your hair, dark at the roots with just a touch of blond peeking out from beneath that hat of yours, can you take it off now Niall, let me see yeah?” Niall couldn’t snatch his hat off fast enough and shuddered when the movement caused Zayn to let another breathy moan slip from his lips.

“God I’m so pissed right now, not to say that that’s the reason why I want to—that I want you this bad, because it’s not wanted you from the moment you held the bloody door for me to get in the car. But I don’t think I’d ever have the guts to actually _tell_ you, let alone _this_ way, but it’s also the reason I’m not going to last very long. You’ve had me on the edge all night and you had no idea. It’s a miracle I didn’t go up to accept my award with a full salute for all to see.”

Niall nearly choked on his sharp inhale of breath because Zayn was actually undoing his pants and pulling his dick out and they were going to die, in a horrid car crash all because he couldn’t tear his eyes away from the mirror not now, maybe not _ever again_ because Zayn Malik had his dick out and it was more perfect then he’d ever imagined, dark with blood and cut and just fucking gorgeous Niall would give anything to have it in his mouth right now.

“Mm I told Perrie that I fancied you and she got mad, I think she was jealous even though she knows I play for team Elton, I’ve just not been interested in anyone in a while not since our managements both decided to start having us papped together so it was easy for her pretend I suppose, but once she got a few drinks in her she became a right fag hag joking about ways that she could not so subtlety get us together even toyed with the notion of me fake choking on one of the chocolate covered strawberries we’ve got back here in the fridge so you’d have to pull over and climb back here to give me mouth to mouth or summat.” Zayn paused to moan, tugging at his dick with one hand while he fondled his balls with the other.

“I told her that’s not how it works, that you don’t give mouth to mouth to someone choking on a strawberry, though I supposed it would be nice to have you get up behind me, your strong arms wrapped around me as you thrust away trying to save my life…and _fuck_ how sick is it that I’m getting off on the thought off you giving me the Heimlich maneuver?”

Zayn laughed throatily at himself as he lazily continued to stroke himself, eyes never leaving the rearview mirror, never leaving Niall even as the blonde’s own darted back and forth between watching to road and watching Zayn’s hand slide up and down his hard dick.

“Are you a top babe or do you prefer to bottom? I’m good either way but in my mind I slicked you up real good, lube getting all over my silk sheets—ruining them completely not that I gave a shit as I straddled up and rode you until you were begging me to come but I wouldn’t let you nuh uh not until daddy got his first.”

“Oh god.” Niall gasped out without meaning to.

“Hmm you like that? The thought of calling me daddy?” Niall didn’t know what he was doing nodding but luckily Zayn just nodded back.

“Yeah, me too. Want you to call me daddy as I ride you, my tight arse squeezing you just right as I rock and bounce until I’m nearly blind from how good it feels.”

Zayn’s hand moves quicker now, and there’s so much pre cum that his hand makes this delicious squishing nose every time he squeezes the head that it’s all Niall can do not to pull over and whip his own dick out, wanking himself along to that sound alone.

“Jesus.” He breathes out without thinking and Zayn’s eyes that had fallen shut, his mouth red and bitten raw as he neared release snap back open to meet Niall’s in the mirror.

“I’m so close Niall, god you’ve got me so fucking hot.”

“Do it.” Niall croaks his throat so tight with want. “Let me see what I do to you.”

Zayn whined loudly, hips coming up off the seat as he fucked his own fist, eyes glued to Niall’s own, Niall who was stopped at a red light, ignoring when it turned green in favor of watching Zayn fall apart. It only took a few most thrusts before he was spilling over his fist, body quivering with aftershocks.

 _Jesus take the wheel_ Niall thought as he finally put the car back in drive, leaving it in the lords hands whether or not they made it out of this alive because he couldn’t keep his eyes off of the beautiful slumped figure in back if he tried, hair all mussed up, face and neck flushed and glistening with sweat, he looked completely fucked out and it was really getting to Niall knowing _he_ was the reason for it.

He was completely unprepared for Zayn to bring his cum soaked hand up to his mouth and lick it clean, Niall honest to god just missed rear ending someone and wouldn’t that be perfect, he could just imagine tomorrow’s headlines: _Award winning singer Zayn Malik caught with his pants around his ankles in fender bender_. Niall groaned and really tried to focus on driving, no matter how tempting the view in his mirror was.

Thankfully not long after Niall was able to send up a prayer of thanks when he saw the gate to Zayn’s mansion just up ahead, punching in the code the company had on hand just for such occasions, he finally pulled into the driveway just behind a sleek silver car that Zayn had bought just for show seeing as he’d yet to get his license.

“Fuck I hate to say this but, we’re—we’re here.” Zayn rolled heavy lidded eyes to meet Niall’s, his chest still rising and falling faster than normal.

“Yeah?” He asked his words coming out sluggish. Niall gulped and nodded, not trusting his voice to speak.

“Well then roll the partition up and get the fuck back here.” He finished with a smirk, Niall whimpered in surprise, quickly doing as told.

The last thing he saw before the partition was completely up was Zayn removing his suit jacket and tie and pouting because he’d have liked to do that.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading <3


End file.
